


as long as there are stars

by hopskipaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopskipaway/pseuds/hopskipaway
Summary: There are a lot of things people hold secret; hiding spaces, their fears, deep feelings.After a forced trip into the Anomaly, Murphy and Raven discover all kinds of secrets— secrets about the Universe, secrets about life, and, even secrets about themselves. They may even leave with more than they came with.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	as long as there are stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easilydistractedbyfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/gifts).



> this story was prompted by the lovely easilydistractedbyfanfic in part of the t100 fic for blm initiative; to learn more about the cause and how to get involved (requesting your own fanwork, or even joining us as a creator), check out our [carrd](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something different, abnormal, peculiar, or not easily classified.

Looking out the tavern window for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon, Raven frowns.

“Shouldn’t they be back by now? They said it would be a quick trip to Gabriel’s outpost and back.”

From beside her, Murphy shrugs and downs the contents of his glass, “What do you want _us_ to do about it? They’re all our best fighters, I’m sure they’re fine.”

Raven chews on her lip and looks towards the stairs. She knows that Clarke would agree with her if it was any other day, but she doesn’t want to bother her friend. Clarke, Gaia, and Madi had holed themselves up in one of the bedrooms, wanting to make sure that Madi was okay after removing the chip. She didn’t want to stress them out anymore, and the others were helping clean up the mess in Sanctum. Which just left her and Murphy.

“We should go see if they’re okay.”

“Again, _I_ am fifty pounds wet, and _you_ are more brains than brawn,” Murphy reaches for another pitcher, Raven steadying the container when it begins to topple over. “I also might be drunk.”

“No kidding,” Raven drawls.

She reaches over and grabs the Jo Juice, pouring it into the waiting glass. Murphy smiles at her, gaze heavy.

“Thanks, Rav-“

Slamming back the alcohol, Raven scrunches her nose. _Although_ she supposes, _she’s had worse._

“Look, _Daniel,”_ she emphasizes. “You can either stay here and help with the cleanup or, you can come with me to find Bellamy and Echo.”

“I thought I was supposed to be in charge now,” He gestures vaguely at his neck, expression unreadable beneath the smudged makeup on his face. “But I guess you always did have a bossy streak, didn’t you?”

Murphy levels his glassy stare with her own controlled one, but Raven wasn’t about to give in to his blatant goading. Years of experience going toe to toe with the man let her know he was close to breaking anyways.

With a sigh, he said, “Let’s go, _Commander Reyes_.”

Raven leaves the tavern with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She really didn’t need Murphy’s help. It was just that seeing him sitting alone at the bar drinking his weight in Jo Juice put a knot in her stomach.

Raven knew Murphy; the same way he knew her. On cold dropship floors and, much later, lonely nights on the ring, the two swapped stories. Raven knew his fear of becoming just like his mother; it was the same fear that gripped her every time she had alcohol warming her blood.

She was still reeling from the anger she felt seeing him and Emori with _them_ , willing to become hosts just to save their own asses. She wasn’t ready to let go of that just yet, and she knows that he is responsible for his own actions. However, seeing him like this, there was also pity and even some guilt mixed in with her frustration. Still not having had a chance to hear the full story, Raven wasn’t sure what had all happened in the time that she was preoccupied in space. What she does know is that Murphy is in roughly the same position as she left him. Drinking, hurting, and alone.

She doesn’t understand quite how that could have happened. Bellamy, Echo, and Emori had all seen him on the ring. They all knew his tendencies to self-destruct before things could go south on their own. He’s a grown man, but he’s also their family.

Seeing him slumped over a bottle of booze and ignoring the world around him, the same way he had been after he’d _died,_ Raven knew she had to help him. To distract him from his own mind and focus on something else for the afternoon.

After that, she could yell at him.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Making her way through the ruins left by the night before, Raven shakes her head.

 _Did they do this?_ After only a handful of days did they really cause yet another society to fall? 

Raven glances back at Murphy shuffling behind her, hands in his pockets and gaze trained on the ground. He’s only a bit unsteady on his feet, and for that Raven is glad. Though she wanted him out of the tavern, she didn’t want him to be a drunken hindrance to her plans.

Spotting Jackson, Miller, and Emori working to patch up a group of wounded, Raven waves them over to stand in a huddle near the pond with her and Murphy — hopefully away from prying ears, they didn’t need to cause any more trouble with the locals.

“Do you need something?” Jackson asks her, eyeing up Murphy.

“No,” She reassures the doctor. “Although I’m starting to think Bellamy and Echo might. Octavia too.” She adds, for Miller’s sake.

“What are you thinking?” Miller perks up at the former Red Queen’s mention. Raven doesn’t understand their relationship, and part of her mourns for the years lost with her almost-friends during Praimfaya.

“Murphy and I are going to go check on them,” Raven informs them confidently, leaving no room for refusal.

Of course, they do anyway.

Emori raises an eyebrow, and Raven knows that she is biting her tongue. Before she can say anything, Jackson beats her to it.

“Well,” He starts gently, and Raven is already bracing herself for what Jackson’s going to imply. “I’m sure Nate can go with Murphy if it’s just going to be a quick trip.”

Miller nods his agreement, but Raven doesn’t want to hear any of it. She’s learned to let a lot of things go when it comes to her leg, but she wasn’t about to let Jackson tell her she can’t go find her family.

“I’m fine,” She grits out through her teeth. “Besides, we won’t be walking.”

Raven points her chin in the direction of the machine shop. Murphy, who had been looking every bit like he couldn’t be bothered to participate in their conversation, perks up at that.

“We’ll try to be back before sundown, but don’t worry too much. It’ll be nothing we can’t handle,” Raven informs them, and Jackson and Miller both give guilty nods. “Now, let’s go, Murphy.”

Jackson and Miller make their retreat but before Raven and Murphy can get very far, Emori grabs Murphy by the arm. She shoots Raven an unreadable look and takes her boyfriend aside. Though, not far enough that Raven can’t hear their hushed conversation; par for the course, after years of living with them on the Ring, Raven knows they seem to have no qualms about airing out their dirty laundry in public. Raven still turns away to give them the pretense of privacy.

“Get Miller to go instead of you.”

“What? Why? Is something wrong?” Murphy asks Emori, a cloud of concern surrounding his words.

“Look around, John, these people need you.”

“These people? I don’t know these people. What I do know is that Bellamy and Echo are missing.”

“Our friends can take care of themselves,” Emori replies matter-of-factly. “But, the people of Sanctum need Kaylee and Daniel right now.”

“Too bad they’re dead,” Murphy scoffs. “Look, I never wanted any of this. I made a deal to get that murdering psychopath off my back, but I'm not going to sit here and play Prime.”

“John-“

“No Emori, I’m going.” He says bluntly, but in a softer tone adds, “We’ll talk more when I get back.”

Raven looks back over to the couple and Murphy has Emori’s hands in his own, a pleading expression on his face. Emori has a pursed look on her face — The one where she isn’t happy but is relenting. With a nod, she drops Murphy’s hands and heads back over to join Jackson and Miller.

Murphy brushes past Raven taking the lead on the way to the machine shop, but not before muttering something that sounded like, “Don’t even start your lecture.”

After what she just saw, Raven would like to, especially since she recalls not even an hour ago _he_ was the one insisting their friends are fine, but she knows better than to poke the bear when he’s like this. So, she makes the safe decision and keeps her mouth shut, for now. 

She catches up to him, and they enter the building together wordlessly.

Raven makes her way over to the bike that she saw that first day she met Ryker before she knew he was a Prime. She didn’t really have a solid grasp on what she thought of him, back then, but she had hoped to have someone to talk mechanics with. In hindsight, it was probably for the best that she didn’t get attached; she’s had enough loss for a lifetime, and she doesn’t need to add any more to her plate. She ruminates that maybe that is why she has such trouble trusting people and opening up, but quickly stops that train of thought before it goes off the rails.

She examines the bike and sees that it’s in working order. The keys are already in the ignition, and she gets Murphy’s help to take it down from the stand it is on.

Rolling it outside, Raven doubles back into the shop to grab two helmets and shoves one into Murphy’s arms.

“I’m driving, right?” Murphy asks, leaning against the bike.

“In your dreams,” Raven laughs. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Come on, at least I’ve been on a bike before.” He pauses, tilting his head. “I’m pretty sure there were bikes in the lighthouse bunker too. So, I really think I'm the expert here.”

Raven shakes her head at the satisfied smirk on his face, knowing he is pleased to have beat Raven to the new experience.

Putting her hair up into a low ponytail and strapping on her own helmet, Raven pushes Murphy out of the way. With only a little bit of awkward maneuvering, she gets on the bike easily and starts it up. She looks behind her and sees Murphy putting on his own helmet, looking a bit nervous.

“Oh, come on!” She yells over the engine. “I’ve flown spaceships with you on it. I think can handle a little old bike.”

Murphy lets out a dramatic sigh, shoulders heaving and climbs on behind Raven. She notices the way he makes a point to not touch her at all; rather he gripes his own thighs awkwardly.

“Don’t kill me, Reyes,” Murphy’s voice startles her with how close it is, causing her to jump. “I’m too pretty to die— again.”

Raven kicks the motorcycle off, and they’re off. She quickly gets a feel for the control, and she can’t help the smile from growing on her face. They make their way out to the Joberry fields, still free of the surrounding radiation shield, and she’s able to really pick up speed.

Murphy notices the rapid increase and Raven feels his arms snake around her waist, the previous resolve apparently forgotten, holding on tight. She falters for only a moment, and she hopes that Murphy doesn’t notice the way she froze up at his touch.

Making their way through the thick forests on the thin path that was laid out on the map Raven had looked at earlier, the trees and brush flew past them. The wind flying past her made Raven feel alive. The forest was not unlike Earth’s, but there was still a foreign nature to it. The moon settlement had mystical energy to it, and Raven still wasn’t used to it. She wonders if her heart will ever stop missing Earth and accept this as their new home.

Less than an hour later, the path led them to what had to be Gabriel’s outpost. They expected their friends to hear the bike and already be waiting for them, but the silence in the camp unnerved Raven.

It seems to alert Murphy too, as he was already raising his handgun and slowly approaching the tent. She didn’t know that he had been concealing it, but she was thankful he had been. He slowly stalks before the tent and Raven feels helpless, but without a weapon of her own, she waits for his signal.

Holding her breath as Murphy enters the tent, she only releases it once she sees his head duck back out and waves her in after a few tense moments.

“It’s empty,” He shrugs, gun lowered. “But you have to check this out.”

He makes his way over to a hatch leading to a hole in the ground and descends a ladder. Raven follows after him, pacing herself down the rungs, so she doesn’t anger her hip. She makes it down and finds herself in a small underground cave.

Turning around she’s met with a giant orb, riddled with weird symbols— but the most confusing thing was the fact it was floating in midair.

“That’s not possible,” She breathes and goes forward to take a closer look.

Before she can reach a hand out to touch the strange object, there is a loud warping noise and two humanoid figures appear out of thin air. Covered head to toe in advanced-looking suits and heavy guns in their hands.

They make quick work of disarming Murphy, throwing his gun across the floor, and quickly turn their own weapons on the pair directing them to kneel on the ground with their hands on their heads.

“Are either of you Clarke?” One asks, but it’s hard to know which, as they both have full helmets obscuring their faces.

“What do you want from Clarke?” Raven demands before realizing that she just blew what little advantage they had; now they can’t play dumb.

Murphy’s elbow bumps Raven’s, and she sees him close his eyes in resignation.

The two figures look at each other, and a decision is made to take Murphy and Raven back to wherever they came from for questioning; mentioning something about a key. When the taller one approaches Murphy, he makes his move.

Wrapping his arms around the stranger’s body from behind, Murphy runs forward and knocks the stranger into the wall. Before Raven can even think of what to do to help, the other suited figure rushes forward and takes control of Murphy. They hold him by the back of his button-up, in a way that puts pressure on Murphy’s neck which Raven knows he must hate, after all the trauma and pain that’s been centered around his neck especially given that their matching burns from the Eligius collars had only just healed fully, and trains their gun on her.

The one holding Murphy directs their partner to “Do it,” and Raven starts to protest, expecting the worst. Instead of punishing Murphy, however, they walk over to the floating orb with purpose.

“H- He cracked my helmet, I can’t read the code clearly.” The tall one stutters though the meaning is lost to Raven.

The one with Murphy falters for only a moment, gun lowering, and Raven jumps forward to make an attempt for Murphy’s discarded gun. Murphy notices and starts flailing his way out of the stranger’s grip, and he’s momentarily successful. Only to be met with a blow to the back of his head with the blunt end of the gun. Murphy hits the ground and Raven yells out for him, everything else forgotten.

“We need to get them to The First Disciple. Now!” Murphy’s assailant roars, and Raven can hardly register what’s happening before she’s hauled to her feet by them. Their hand was gripping her upper arm so tightly she was sure there would be a bruise forming. The taller one starts to press his fingers along the orb in a sequence, albeit rather unsurely, and a green light begins filling the room. Once finished, he walks over to collect Murphy’s gun, and then the unconscious man himself.

She’s brought forward, checking behind her to make sure Murphy was being brought as well, and she takes a deep breath before walking into an ocean of green.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_Forest. Shouting. Gunfire. Raven._

_“Leave. Us. Alone—“_

_“Come on Welsh— back— Bardo—“._

_“Murphy, you— walk.”_

_One step. Two steps. Three steps. Dark._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The first thing Murphy notices when he wakes up is the searing pain radiating from his skull.

The second is someone making an ungodly amount of racket as if they were frantically searching for something.

The third, he realizes as his eyes began drooping shut once again, is that he was not going to stay awake.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next time he awakes, fully this time, the pain in his head is still present. He’s pulled upwards into a half-sitting position, a grunt of effort coming from whoever was manhandling him. When he tries to blindly reach for the source of his pain, his hand is swatted away.

“I’m going to stitch you up. Don’t move.”

Raven. She sounds calm, which is a good sign.

“What… what happened?” He tries to search his mind for the answer, but his memory is all fuzzy; it felt like he was wading through a pit of quicksand trying to recall anything.

He looks around, best he can with his head tilted down. He’s slumped down on a couch, Raven on the other side of the armrest. They’re in what seems to be a little log cabin. Closer to those he saw in Shallow Valley than anywhere in Sanctum. 

_Maybe,_ he muses, _they’re in Children of Gabriel territory_ — after all, they did seem to be just another flavour of Grounder.

His thoughts are interrupted when a sharp pain shoots through the base of his head. He hisses in pain and Raven’s words are lost to him, though he can sense the apologetic tone.

After a few painful minutes, Raven asserts that she’s finished.

“They managed to hit you right where your incision was. I’m no Clarke. I think that should hold.”

Murphy slowly turns around, wincing at the pressure pounding through his brain. Raven’s packing up a modern-looking first aid kit on a nearby table; maybe it’s not one of the Children of Gabriel’s house. They didn’t seem to be the technology type, Gabriel himself excluded.

He puts his head in his hands, already wanting to go back to sleep. “Mind telling me where the hell we are?”

“I don’t know.” Raven grits out, breaking out of the calm facade she had been clearly faking.

“Excuse me?”

“You missed a lot,” She admits sheepishly. “One minute we were in that cave, and the next we were here. Even the others didn’t know where _here_ is.”

She fills him in best as she could; they traveled through some strange green light, ended up in a different forest, Raven got his gun back and the strangers gave up and went back into the green light. Then, Raven dragged his semi-conscious body until she got them here to patch him up.

 _Makes perfect sense,_ he thought. Maybe he had one too many drinks and hit his head on the bar top in the tavern, and this has all just been one really weird trip inside his own brain.

Though he wanted nothing more than to lay down and go back to sleep, Murphy slowly stood from the couch. Looking around at his surroundings closer, he didn’t see any signs of life. It was a small one-room cabin; other than a bed, a small kitchen, and a fireplace there wasn’t much to it. Dust covered almost every surface, but otherwise, the place was spotless and clear of any clutter. Even still, he didn’t want them to get too comfortable in case someone comes knocking. Seeing his gun on the coffee table in front of him, Murphy tucks it back into his waistband and with as much purpose as he could muster, he makes his way towards the door. He ignored Raven’s protests but allowed her to follow behind him like a mother hen.

Opening the door the air that met them was warm and fresh; a gentle breeze tossing around the fields of long grass and wildflowers before them. A few other cabins are dotted along with the clearing, ways down from the small hill they seemed to be on, but it’s otherwise empty. Off in the distance, there seemed to be some cliffsides over past the vast trees. It looked picturesque— and strangely totally void of other life. Bellamy had said he’s been given a complete map of Planet Alpha, it doesn’t make sense why this place would be missing. It was perfect and would have saved a lot of conflicts. 

He feels an odd sense of déjà vu, thinking back to that first moment taking in Earth; he had the feeling that this was the precipice of something, but he wasn’t sure what. The only thing different is the silence. With only he and Raven to bear witness to the landscape, it’s not quite the exuberant celebration of a crowd of rowdy teenagers.

Even still, next to him in the doorway, Raven seems just as awe-stuck. Probably not having had much time to really take in her surroundings while trying to find shelter for them.

“Murphy. Look,” Raven pointed toward the sky. At first, he didn’t understand. The clear blue sky was unassuming, albeit a bit too bright for his aching skull. 

Then, he noticed. “Wait… there’s no planet and—“

“There’s only one sun,” Raven finished for him.

“Reyes, I don’t think we’re on Sanctum anymore.”

“Nothing gets past you, Murphy,” Raven replies. She leans against the door frame and looks at him.

“Do you think you passed out at some point too?”

“I’d love for that to be true, it would be a hell of a lot easier to explain than a weird floating ball.” Murphy takes in her gaze, her brown eyes searching and, though he knows she is trying to hide it, scared.

It shouldn’t, but being able to read Raven so well fills Murphy with a sense of almost-pride. Most people look to her for her steadfast resolve; always depending on her to solve the puzzle and save the world. It wasn’t until those days in Becca’s lab did he start to look at her differently himself. Though he still sometimes caught himself thinking of her as such, she wasn’t actually a higher being or some kind of saviour. She was human— and for some reason, she trusts him enough to show that side of her to him.

Looking at their situation, Murphy can’t say he doesn’t feel like they’re doomed, but with Raven looking at him like that he’d do anything to convince her that they aren’t.

“Hey. Come on, Ray,” He says to her in the softest voice he can manage, hoping that she doesn’t see through his feeble attempt at confidence. “You and me? We’ll be blowing this joint in no time. It’s not like we don’t have the experience, being stranded together.”

Raven’s mouth turns up in an almost smile, and Murphy lets out an internal sigh of relief.

“M’lady,” he extends his elbow towards her like a gentleman from a time forgot, trying to lighten the mood. “We can worry about the _how_ and the _why_ and the _where_ later. For now, I think we should do some exploring.”

The sun— the _single_ sun, was still high in the sky. It should be nearing evening, in Sanctum, if his internal clock was correct but Murphy wasn’t even going to begin to wrap his mind around what was going on. 

Raven places her hand on the crook of his offered arm, and they make their way fully out of the house venturing into the new world around them.

The field was beautiful, yet very overgrown. The grass ran tall, nowhere was it worn down from human touch. There was even ivy snaking up the house, almost obscuring some windows completely. The pair made their way through the grass and checked on the other houses, each one seems just as abandoned. Raven commented on their solitude, and he felt his anxiety deflate a little. Though, he’s learned by now to never let his guard fully down. The constant press of the cool steel of his gun on his hip is a comfort to him.

Walking their way to the last house they could find, where an outcrop of trees began, the sun was starting to make its descent. If Murphy tried hard enough, he could pretend that they were back on Earth. He still remembers the first time he saw the sun meet the horizon; growing up in space was full of beauty, but it was bleak and colourless. He hadn’t known that anything could be that vivid and bright. Walking a little bit further, they found the cliffside. A little way down and even further away there was a cascade of blue as far as the eye could see. It was nothing like the sea that divided their former home and Becca’s Island. This was an _ocean_. Gentle waves were lapping at the sand, and he could just barely pick up the smell of salt on the breeze.

He had half a mind to find a way down from the cliffs and go see, impulsion taking over, but Raven got his attention pointing to his left. Near the entrance of the treeline hung on one of the large trunks, there was a metal sign. So worn down and rusty that Murphy had a hard time deciphering the words in front of him— well, harder than usual, at least.

“ _Secretum_ Cemetery,” Raven read aloud, purposefully as if she had noticed his struggle. Before he could feel properly embarrassed, Raven started to make the trek forward.

It wasn’t very large, just a small area of cleared space surrounded by large leafy trees. Making up a handful of rows were what had to be headstones. Carved into them were names and dates, but they were even harder to make out than the sign. Even still, Murphy knelt down trying to gather any information he could. Raven walked a ways away from him, but he kept her in his peripheral in case something happened.

“Fuck,” Raven breathed from the farthest end of the cemetery.

Murphy got up from where he was kneeling and rushed over, and his stomach sank with what he saw. An open grave while full of leaves and brush was unmistakably occupied by a long-lost soul.

The skeleton seemed human from what he could see. Murphy felt a shiver go down his body at the thought of digging his own grave and waiting for his release.

Clearing his throat, Murphy mumbles “I think it’s safe we are well and truly alone.” He wasn’t sure why, but that almost felt worse than if they had come across a hostile group of settlers.

“Come on. Let’s go back to the house.” Murphy looked over at Raven’s words, and he quickly agreed. She looked exhausted, hardly had a moment to rest after all the events in Sanctum. He’d wager he was looking similarly; he hadn’t even had a chance to wash his face, the makeup from his Prime debut making his face feel itchy and gross.

On their way back, Raven started to lag behind. No doubt the day’s events were wearing on her bad leg. Murphy slowed and slung an arm around Raven’s waist. He knew better than to ask if she needed help. She wasn’t going to accept it, no matter how exhausted she was. His wordless insistence worked, as she brought her arm up over his shoulder and they fell into a steady pace.

She let out a hum, looking up at the darkening sky. “Even the stars look different.”

To Murphy, they looked the same. Despite being a child of the stars, he never did bother to learn their names. He’d wager that Raven knew each and every constellation like the back of her hand.

They finally made their way back to the cabin on the hill. The clearing seemed even more eerily silent than it had in the daylight. Although, if he strained hard enough, he thought he could hear a sound, not unlike crickets chirping off beyond the trees. Raven retracted her arm and walked into the building, collapsing down onto the couch with a sigh of relief.

To his own relief, there was a sliding lock on the door, and he made sure to double-check its sturdiness before joining Raven on the couch. The air inside the house was warm, thankfully— as he was not up to the job of starting a fire out of nothing. He does find some candles and a set of matches in one of the sets of drawers near the door, and he lights a few and sets them on the coffee table.

“What do you say: We get a good night’s sleep, and deal with everything tomorrow. I’d say it's the future Murphy and Raven’s problem.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Raven agrees. “Except, what if you have a concussion? I’m not sure if you’re supposed to sleep.”

“I’ve been beaten to an inch of my life on more occasions than one and I’ve survived. All I want right now is a stiff drink and a warm bed.” He does another sweep of the room, making sure he didn’t miss any other hidden sections. “But, it looks like I’m shit out of luck on two out of two. I’ll take the couch.”

“No, Murphy. You’re the injured one and I’ll be fine here. If we have to be here longer than night, I’ll take the bed tomorrow. Although, I’m really hoping that isn’t the case. I mean the others are still—“

Sensing a spiral that he didn’t want to let get out of control, Murphy clears his throat. Although, it was in part a selfish act. At the mention of their family, he realizes that he hadn’t even considered them. Half of him is content to chalk it up to the situation; finding himself on a new planet, his possible brain injury, how tense he left things with Emori. The other half is beating himself up at not thinking of her sooner. Either way, he knows there is no use in lingering on it. 

Tomorrow, they will figure everything out. Tomorrow, he will make amends with his girlfriend. Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal.

“Now, let’s find you some bedding and get some rest. We’ll be back in Sanctum in no time.”

After a bit of rummaging around, they gather some blankets and pillows to use. They even find some sleep clothing but elect to stay dressed as they are. There was no sense in getting too comfortable. 

Murphy helps Raven with her sleeping arrangement. He watches as she deftly unlatches her brace and kicks off her boots. She lies back and slips under the covers, raising an eyebrow at Murphy’s still standing form.

Making a split-second decision, Murphy reaches down and places his hand on Raven’s shoulder. “I’m glad we’re together.”

“Me too, Murph.” Raven smiles bittersweetly.

His mind flashes to the graveyard and the sorry son of a bitch who was the last to claim a spot. _You were right, dying alone would suck,_ his mind supplies, and all at once, that moment feels like just yesterday and a lifetime ago.

Breaking himself away, he jerks his hand away and blows out the candles, then he fumbles his way through the dark to the bed.

The overwhelming silence envelops them, and he feels the need to break the tension after the moment they just shared— for some reason, he can’t ever let himself be fully serious around her.

“Oh, and Raven? Try not to snore like you usually do. If anyone _is_ here with us, they’ll hear you from a mile away and we’ll be screwed.”

All he gets in return is a snort of laughter and a plea for him to shut up and go to sleep.

Shuffling down further into the soft mattress, he lets his weary mind slip away.

Tomorrow. They’d figure it all out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first ever multichapter story; if you'd like to leave me some supportive kudos or kind comments, they will be doubly appreciated. i hope you enjoyed the start of this journey and will come along with me for the rest. <3

**Author's Note:**

> come get shoved into the anomaly with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopskipaway) or [tumblr](https://hopskipaway.tumblr.com/).


End file.
